England and The Empire
by 4D Prince
Summary: South Korea comes to England's door requesting for help? What help does South Korea need? What happens when other countries get involved and England becomes attached to such countries? England ships inside this fanfic :)


Chapter 1 12/10/2015

 **It was a cold dark rainy night, it was a night just like any other in England where the streets were flooded and the washing lines in the backyards were never used. It was just too wet and rainy.**

 **England was at his home enjoying his twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth cup of tea of the day, he did not know what cup he was on, he had lost count. He sat at the coffee table in the kitchen reading some documents under the dim candlelight and slowly sipped at his tea. The room was dark and gloomy, it was only held alive by a small candle which allowed England to be comfortable and to undertake his quiet and quite dull activities.**

 **He looked at the documents and some were dated back to world war two. As he read them memories came rushing to the surface of his mind, memories of his time with America, China, France and Russia during that time period, memories of having to deal with Germany, Italy and Japan. Yes, sweet Japan. England always had a special place for Japan despite any past conflicts, Japan was special to England.**

 **He came to witness more documents but this time it was world war one, again times of his interactions with other countries came to surface the top of his mind, the memories of world war one floated right next to the memories of world war two. Another document showed another war and another document showed another way until he reached the independence war with America. England stopped at this document, he didn't want to look at it but he could not help his eyes stare at the document, he stopped drinking his tea and the room began to feel cold, the only warmth was coming from a small lit candle.**

 **The independence war was a horrid time, he and America were close, they were really close and were going to be married with England occupying what is known now as the United States of America. However, things broke out, they thought differently and America wanted more freedom. England couldn't handle it and eventually the two fought. America won and England was left on his knees in despair in the battlefield. He had lost some of his empire.**

 **He began to feel uneasy, the emotions of him losing that day came to resurface, he did not want to feel these emotions, he shoved the paper of his desk but that did not help the memories from surfacing to the top of his mind. He screamed for them to go away but they remained, they were unwanted guests in his mind. Thoughts of other countries that used to be apart of the empire which had now left and been created surfaced England's mind. He wanted to be angry but he could not, sadness was prevailing against anger. Tears began to form around his eyes and eventually they let go of his eyelids and fell to the table one by one. The tears came faster and faster, 'I used to be so powerful,' he muttered under his breath. Why was he getting like this? Was power so much to him? He tried to remind himself of the current empire he owned but the negative beat the positive thoughts away. At the end of the day or night, he was not as powerful as he used to be and this made him feel uneasy.**

 **England drank the remaining of his tea and stood up, he wanted to go to bed. He picked the candle up and made his way to his bedroom, obviously there were no working lights as a powercut had taken place. The tears were still falling to the floor, one by one they had not stopped, the thoughts were still there. As England left the kitchen, one of the drops did not want to have the floor as a final destination but exactly on the candle wick. The drop so big it extinguished the burning flame. The place was dark and now his thoughts had begun to flash in front of him, he was picoting his past, hallucinating. He heard America taunt him, it made him angry, 'leave me alone!' England hissed. However, England was not talking to anyone.**

 **He looked down the hall and there he saw America, South Africa, India and Singapore staring towards him. They were a bright glow in the dark. Were they bright now that they were free of England? England began to breath heavily and quickly, 'l-leave me alone,' he muttered. He turned and ran down the hall but they began to chase him. He could here there footsteps and their voices torment him. 'leave me alone-leave me alone-leave me alone!'' he shouted but they still kept chasing.**

 **He eventually got to a room and slammed a door, it was dark and he was amazed how well he could see. Or was it just that he knew where everything was and sight was not necessary. He fell to the floor and the voices and footsteps disappeared. The only sound he could hear was the fast breaths being created by his lungs and the vibrations of his heart beat, apart from that the home was silent. Well until a knock on the door occurred.**

 **England jumped. A knock on the door. Who could be calling at this hour, it was time for him to retire into bed. England slowly approached the door and opened it, it was South Korea..**


End file.
